


【Gastwill/ガスウィル前提】《太妃糖》

by 275030069



Category: HELIOS Rising Heroes (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27606259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/275030069/pseuds/275030069
Summary: *极度ooc*我都不知道打什么预警好，心血来潮写的垃圾………*年龄操作满天飞*其实是幼教pa的一个番外？第0话一样的存在*如果有正文的话应该是akr和ren的故事（如果有）*有一点点siamswill未满的意味summary：太妃糖很粘牙，Siams被它粘了很久很久。
Relationships: Will Sprout/Gast Adler
Kudos: 3





	【Gastwill/ガスウィル前提】《太妃糖》

Siams，5岁，就读于helios幼儿园向日葵中班，在Akira和Ren没来之前是众老师心中的烫手山芋，小麻烦精，也是向日葵班里威威风风的孩子王，揪女生辫子冲锋队的队长、挖蚯蚓的好手，可说是无恶不作的混世小魔王，引得老师们叫苦连天。

Siams从消息灵通的胖子那里收到风说是新老师即将上任，由Brad这个冰山脸亲自审核，可说是特意聘来镇他这个妖怪的。Siams将盘子里的萝卜扔掉，扯着胖子的耳朵极度嚣张地说：“我才不怕哩！”

这般英勇的Siams计划好了整蛊大计，放长线钓大鱼，就等着那个新来的老师上钩，誓要给他点颜色看看。

果不其然那个一脸温柔的新老师在看见抽屉里的遥控虫子时被吓得退开半米远，Siams桀桀笑着，这招屡试屡新，效果拔群。

那个叫Will的男人定了定心神开始点名，进课室前Oscar便特意交代过，高大的黑皮肤男人以极郑重的口吻强调小心，仿佛Will要踏进的是战场而不是一个课室。

Siams见他又面不改色地上课，心有不甘地哼哼，好戏还在后头呢。

小息时间，helios占地大，幼儿园的后院建了个小游乐场给孩子增添点户外活动。Will看照着孩子们，跟他们打成一片，堆沙堡、荡秋千、玩积木都不在话下。

他正帮一个女孩编花环，听见不远处有别的男孩在喊：“会掉下来的！小心！”

Will跑过去榕树附近，有些围观的女孩怕得眼泛泪花，他问：“发生什么了？”

胖子结结巴巴地说：“Siams要、要爬树…抓、抓独角仙…”

Will抬头看坐在粗树枝上晃着两腿的Siams，他身边的孩子们吓得哆嗦，他蹲下与孩子同一水平线，将手掌放在孩子们的发顶，安抚说：“老师会处理的，你们先去玩，不用担心。”

孩子们吃了定心丸般点点头，Will从包里掏出颗水果糖放在他们手里握着，站起身朝Siams张开双臂喊：“Siams！你别怕先下来！我接住你！”

其实榕树并不算高，Will一米八的个子将两臂伸高能勉强碰到siams坐着的树枝，但还是有些距离，那一小段距离足以危险得让Will额冒冷汗。

Siams将独角仙抓在手里，朝Will吐吐舌头又咧出个坏笑：“我不要，我可以自己下来。不需要你。”

Will走近点，他不缺乏耐心：“下来吧Siams，会受伤的！下来老师带你去吃茶点了…”

Siams挥舞着手中颤翅的独角仙，在树枝上摇着身子：“不要不要不要！你是不是怕虫子啊胆小鬼！我送你一只！”

说着将独角仙扔向Will，Will没躲，只听见树枝发出一声脆响，他身体已然扑出去接着往下坠的孩子，在孩子们的尖叫下他们双双倒在草皮上。

那只可怜的独角仙得以解放后便飞到别的树干上，Siams紧闭着眼，只觉得自己被很暖和的东西包裹，像是睡午觉时的棉被一样。

那个新老师一手护着Siams坐起来，拍拍他的脸颊：“Siams？睁开眼睛吧，没事了。”

Siams滚滚眼睛，眼皮被晒得发热，他睁开眼睛看见放大版的老师哄过来，背后是青天白日，他看见老师笑着，带点惊神未定的喘息：“没受伤吧？能站起来吗？”

Siams鄙夷地看他一眼，对他小看自己十分懊恼：“那是当然！”

Siams起身来，拍拍沾上的尘土，他听见Will说：“你受伤了！”

Siams啧一声，低头看看自己擦破皮见红的膝盖，念他大惊小怪。

Will按着他的肩膀强迫他坐在草地上说：“你等我一下，我去拿医药箱。”

Will跟Oscar交代了事情原委，提着医药箱奔来，本以为Siams应该早跑得不见影了，结果那个五岁的小孩就坐在刚才Will指示他的地方，百无聊赖地拔草玩。

Will蹲下来，暗暗看这人人远之的小孩，现在倒是乖了不少，他把酒精倒在棉花球上，说：“会有点疼，忍一下。”

Siams哼了声说：“我就没怕过。”

Will只笑着，将棉花球按在他伤口上，Siams咬了牙但还是嘶了声细不可闻的痛呼，Will将伤口四周的碎石子和泥土抹掉，Siams除了开始时没把好关，接下来的整个过程都没有任何声响。

Will抬头才看见这个人称小魔王的孩子，不知是不是咬牙咬得太用力，眼泪的水阀是扭紧了，但是一吸一放的鼻子却挂了两行透明鼻涕，Siams知道自己现在毫无威望可言，怒了：“看、看什么看！你丑死了！”

Will抽出面纸抹掉他的鼻涕和一点点男儿泪，说：“好啦，帅啦。”

Siams拿过Will的一包面纸擤擤鼻子，骂：“我才、才不吃这套。”

Will不说话，从包里掏出一张卡通创可贴撕开，他吹吹siams的伤口，轻轻将鲜花图案贴在Siams破开的口子上，Siams看着自己腿上违和的粉花，不满地说：“土死了。女的才喜欢这种花纹。”

Will拿出一颗水果糖，抱歉地说：“对不起，老师只剩这种图案的了。”

他将橙子味的糖放在Siams手心，合上，说：“给，Siams刚才没哭的奖励。”

薄薄的糖纸被Siams的手汗浸湿了，有些香甜的橙色人工色素化开在他手心，Will的手握着他的，有点暖，有点烫。Siams闷闷地说：“你别想用糖贿赂我…我才不吃这套。”

Will眨眨眼，惊讶这小孩还知道贿赂两字，Siams这才注意到老师的眼睛是焦糖色的，和上星期他吃的太妃糖一样，这种糖粘牙，化在一起要清理好久的。

午休时间已经结束了，Oscar在那里摇铃唤孩子们回去睡午觉，Will回过头，牵起Siams的手说：“走吧。”

Siams整只小手被他裹在掌心，小孩内心腾升起莫名的不爽，滑出来只愿用食指勾着他的食指，Will因为孩子并没有抗拒地一把甩开而是尝试接纳自己面露喜色，是时候了解一下这个小魔王了，他问：“Siams为什么要抓独角仙？这么危险——”

Siams头也不抬，说：“我抓来吓唬你，你这个怕虫子的胆小鬼。”

Will苦了脸，有些无奈：“原来是这样…”

但是好在小孩还勾着自己的指头，Will挠挠脸，腹诽或许自己上任第一天也没这么失败？吧…

自独角仙事件之后Siams还是以前那样，揪女生辫子冲锋队的队长、挖蚯蚓的好手，唯独多了一个克星：Will老师。

女老师们都啧啧称奇，那个谁都不听的小霸王居然会在Will的一声令下就垮着脸乖乖收手，也不知道Will老师是用了什么法子将他降服的，属实是高手。

比如今天，Siams趁着Will在照料别的同学时要悄悄把萝卜扔进厨余桶里，Will眼睛瞄到了他这一举动，眼疾手快拿过Siams的碗，看着里面剩下的萝卜板着脸说：“Siams，不可以挑食。”

Siams摆着一张跩脸，顶嘴：“我就是不喜欢吃，难吃死了！”

Will也不示弱：“不吃会长不大的。”

Siams手叉着校裤的裤袋，也不知道跟谁学的，一幅不良样：“你骗人！我上个月没吃这个月量身高还长高了！”

Will说不过他，这小孩现在学会搬出理据来了，比起以前生人勿近的模样，现在跟Will话也说得多，Will觉得这小孩也算是敞开三分之一的心扉了，但是挑食可不行。

Will退一步，说：“这样好了，你要是真的不喜欢，老师的番茄给你吃，萝卜老师吃掉。”

Siams眼睛发亮，Will接着说：“但是！一个星期之内必须有两天的萝卜由Siams自己吃掉，剩下的三天老师帮你吃。”

Siams又臭着脸，啧了声：“成交。”

Will将自己的番茄推给他，自己用叉子叉起萝卜吃掉，Siams看他没爽约，也乖乖吃了Will那份的番茄。

***

幼儿园老师不像中小学的老师有轮休，人手不足摆在那里，比起各顾各更像是互相照料的一个小组，这个年级的课结束了要跑另一个年级，流动性不是一般的大。

Will正给高班的同学上美劳课的时候负责体育的Dino老师跑过来，气喘吁吁地拉开门，上气不接下气地说：“Siams、哈啊、跟…跟别的孩子、打、打架…现在在、Brad那里…你去看看…”

Dino累得弯成虾米状，指了指课室说：“我先替你看着…”

Will听到打架也不管了，扔下刚完成的手指画就跑，长走廊里还有他说谢谢的回音。Dino长舒一口气，理顺了呼吸，走进教室说：“好啦，Will老师有点急事，就由Dino老师替他一下！”

Will跑到主任办公室门前，内里一点声响都没有，安静得诡异，他敲敲门，Brad沉静的声音回应他：“请进。”

Will推开门就看见Siams正襟危坐在椅子上，眼眶红了一圈，看来已经被Brad咨询了一番，脸上还有点乌青，头发也乱成鸟窝。Will没法压下心底的担心，他没看见另一个孩子，焦急地问：“Brad老师，还有一个孩子呢？”

Brad叹了声：“在医务室，Oscar在处理。本想两个一起问，但是他们两个都有点头脑发热，先分开再说。”

Will没想到事态严重至此，吞了吞口水，Brad示意他坐在Siams旁边，Will拉开椅子坐下了。他看了看挂彩的Siams，心脏紧揪在一起，正要开口被Brad捷足先登：“Will老师在这里了，Siams，你有什么要说的吗？”

Siams听出他语气中的强硬，抬眼看了看Will，又看看一脸严肃的Brad，Will回过头跟Brad请求：“Brad老师，这里交给我好了。”

Brad闭眼叹息，点点头起身离开，Will待他关上门后跟Siams说：“好了，Brad老师不在了。”

Siams如决堤的水坝般眼泪鼻涕齐齐涌出，五岁的小孩发着抖，Will抽出面纸抹干净他的脸，小孩哭得打嗝，手紧紧拽着裤子，也不知道他哪来的意志力忍住不在Brad面前投降，更不知道他哪来的力气能憋住汹涌的泪水。

Will看着这个只到自己膝盖高一点的小孩，这么小的身体里到底蕴藏了多少的力量，像个未成型的小行星，无数陨石在他体内碰撞着，现在他经历的所有是场场大爆炸，但也只有在这些爆炸之后才会有星球。

Will歪过身子搂着Siams，一句句劝导着：“没事了，我知道你很害怕，现在没事了。”

“他、他会不会……死…” 

Siams说的那个字对于五岁的孩子而言，甚至对于Will这样的大人而言都有些沉重了。Will诧异于Siams对生死是有概念的，转念一想是自己失职了，幼教课程里第一课就是不要把小孩当作小孩看待。

Will柔声说：“不会，老师刚才去看过他了，他没事的，Oscar老师也在那里。Oscar老师你知道吧，就是那个…”

Siams搭话：“那个大老鼠…”

Will心里吐槽为什么是老鼠，还以为会是熊、猩猩之类更符合形象的动物，他笑说：“老鼠就老鼠吧…”

Siams可能是想到了Oscar鼠化的模样，吸吸鼻子笑了出来，Will拍他的背脊，循循善诱：“为什么打架？”

Siams扁了嘴，这些地方他还是很像一个五岁孩子的，小大人说：“他说…Will是…”

Will睁大了眼睛，没成想自己的名字会作为事件开头，甚至忘了纠正Siams不要直呼自己的名字，他听Siams继续说下去：

“同…同什么练来着…我忘了…”

Will低头不语，他是知道这个词汇的，但是Siams应该不知道，孩子看他有些垂头丧气的，刚才的火气又上来了，说：

“我就知道！肯定是坏的词！”

Will忙抚他的后背说：“老师没事的，你先坐下。”

Siams继续说来龙去脉：“我听到之后就觉得这个词不好听，肯定是什么坏的东西，像是臭大便之类的。然后我就问他是什么意思说清楚…”

说到这里Siams又开始吸鼻子，话语也有些含糊：“他说今天他麻麻送、送他来上学，看见有个男的骑那种坏坏？还是混混、才骑的机车送Will上学，然后他麻麻还说看见Will和那个男的抱来抱去，说Will是同什么练…还说、”

Siams看了眼Will，Will用满是广告彩的手握了握Siams的，小孩继续说：“还说…Will很、很…”

小孩仿佛噎住般，不再说下去，大概是他也知道接下来的话会伤到Will，竟然如此他宁愿不说。Will垂眼，大抵也知道事情的起承转合，只是万万没想到自己竟是这个幕后主角。

Will说不出安慰的话语，他如鲠在喉，舌头如同嚼了黄连般苦不堪言，怀揣着自责的Will也不敢直视Siams，怕被这个五岁的孩子洞察出他哪怕一点的内疚，怕Siams发现那个母亲说的是铁铮铮的事实，怕小孩问他什么是同性恋。

Siams看他不对劲，五岁的孩子就算平时再怎么霸道嚣张终究也只有五岁，Siams有点慌张的拍打Will的大腿。Will抬起头看着眼前这个娃娃脸的小孩，他很明显红了鼻子，Will心里不上不下的，让一个小自己整轮的孩子为自己操心实在有损大人的颜面。

Will捏了捏Siams没瘀青的一边脸颊，说：“你就别为老师担心了，总之先联系一下你家人吧。”

Siams看Will恢复一如往常的笑容，又切换成混世魔王Mode，撇着嘴叽咕：“鬼才担心你，自捉多情。”

Will有点惊讶地纠正他：“是自作多情。”

“Will烦得要死啦！” 小魔王踹了一下Will的椅脚，抱着手又是一副「看什么看！」的表情。

两个贴了膏药的孩子伏于Oscar和Brad的淫威，并于下午四点许在医务室正式握手言和，Siams看在Will的面子上也意思意思握了手，那个男孩也在经历Oscar一番心理指导后说了句：“对不起，我不该那样说老师的。”

事件也算告一段落，才怪，Will现在坐在Brad的办公室沙发上如坐针毡，上一次他来面试也没福享受真皮沙发的柔软，眼前的Brad正看着自己，Oscar五分钟前悄然跟Will交换了个「加油！Brad老师不会吃掉你的！虽然我也不确定！」的复杂眼神后便拉上了门。

Brad先打破沉默：“Sprout老师，对于这次的事件相信你也从孩子那清楚了…”

Will听到他喊的是姓，额上汗流不止，男人继续说道：“我并没有在歧视你和你的恋人，我也明白这次事件只是家长灌输给孩子的偏见所造成的，很可惜这一点校方无权插手…而职员的私生活校方也无权介入，但是我希望不会再有这种事情发生。”

Will还没有应声，Brad又接着说：“Will老师，有些时候我们就是没有办法阻止恶意，有时候更对恶意无能为力。若是传开来，百口莫辩。校方不希望发展到这个地步，相信你个人也不想。Will老师……”

他顿了顿，看着手里的签字笔，最后还是没有说什么，Brad将话语终结在Will的名字上。Will与他相处得不长，就职到现在也不过数天的时间，也曾对这个冰山似的男人产生过他到底能不能担任幼教的怀疑，但是Will听完这席话后打消了这个疑虑。

“谢谢您，Brad老师。” Will屁股只坐在沙发的一点边缘位置，他倾前去问：“那……我的工作……”

Brad用一种看傻子的眼神分辨了一下Will是在说笑还是认真的，看来是认真的，Brad咳嗽一下，说：“我什么时候说要炒你？”

Will舒开眉头，手捂在胸口，安心地呼气：“太好了……”

Brad没理他，搬过桌上的文件，下达逐客令。Will一溜烟似的逃出办公室，走廊里的孩子排队背着书包准备放学了，他回到自己负责的班别，那里由Oscar照看着，一进去便看见壮硕的男人围着孩子团团转，也是颇为有趣的画面。

Oscar在帮孩子们整理衣服和书包，见Will来了好像也松了一口气，这个男人不善表达，说了句：“还好吗？”

Will点点头蹲下帮孩子换球鞋：“总会过去的，没有被炒鱿鱼就是万幸。”

Oscar欲言又止，衡量一番又说：“Brad大、老师他只是…他没有恶意的。”

“我知道。” Will弯下身和孩子击掌说拜拜。

Oscar嗯了声：“两个孩子的家长我都已经联系了，Siams的家长还没到……你还在和Brad老师谈话的时候另一个已经早退了。”

Siams背着书包坐在七彩的泡沫拼图垫子上，托着脸看一个个兴高采烈地跟随家长走的孩子，不知在想什么。Will走过去坐在他旁边，Siams的家长十次有十次都会迟到，在Will就职的这数天Siams每天都是留到最后被接走的。

Siams扫他一眼：“干嘛。”

Will抱着膝盖，格子窗下是遍地的夕阳，孩子们几乎走光了，剩下的几个都在玩玩具，哪有像Siams这样一个人闷着，像尊望亲石。

“你不去玩玩具？” Will问。

Siams依然很臭屁地哼了哼，说：“我才不玩这么幼稚的东西，我玩任天堂游戏机的。”

Will被年龄代沟击沉了，要知道他小时候连游戏机是什么都不知道，手机都是罕见物，哪像现在，他刚才还看见班里一个孩子拿着最新型号爱疯跟家人打电话，可真真是岁月声声催人老。

气氛就这样沉淀了，Will想着下午发生的一切，又看看Siams负伤的脸颊，清清嗓子正要说话——

“Will老师再见！”

Will如惊弓之鸟险些弹起来，转过身去挥手说：“Jr，拜拜。”

金发的小孩消失在门口，偌大的课室只剩下这对师生，长针已走到五，斜阳也快要彻底沉下山头。Will刚才的士气要再提起可难了，但Will还是紧了紧拳，又将一把火烧起来，这次打断他燃烧的是Siams：

“Will为什么不怕我？别的老师都怕我。”

Will被小孩突如其来的一句话问的有点懵，Siams将头埋在臂弯里，像受惊的刺猬似的缩成一团，男孩又问了一次：

“Will不讨厌我吗？我听到过那些女的说我是不听话的坏孩子。她们讨厌我，我也不喜欢她们。”

Will竟哑口无言，在他被聘用的当天，所有人都说过当心Siams，那个捣蛋鬼、麻烦精、烫手山芋、坏孩子，说有的老师受不了几天就辞职，绘声绘色地将一个五岁的孩子描绘成比最终关卡Last Boss都要可怕的魔王。

Will看不到Siams的脸，Siams蜷缩起来更小了一号，连一块拼图软垫的大小都没有，这小小的方形已然够他画地为牢，封闭五感将自己掷在这个方形里。Will撑地的手入侵Siams的方形，他说：

“我觉得Siams是个很好的孩子，当然令人困扰的地方也有，比如揪女生辫子、还喜欢捉弄其他同学、还挑食、还会不顾危险爬树……缺点真的很多很多！但是，Siams是个很好的孩子，今天虽然也让老师很担心，但是……今天Siams保护了老师，啊打架是不好啦……”

Will自顾自说着，Siams抬起头看着他，楞愣地说：“但是她们都说我很坏的……别人都讨厌我……”

Siams看进Will的眼睛，要将他看穿似的：“Will之前也…保护了我……我、真的是好孩子吗？我今天保护了Will吗……？”

Will的眼睛酸疼，想着语气要坚定一些，但还是不可避免的绞在一起，难听又断断续续：“……Siams今天保护了老师，是、是个很好的孩子。”

Will想起今天在办公室Brad说的那些话，拿出面纸擦干净Siams不知何时涌出来的咸咸体液，柔声说：

“有些时候我们没办法阻止别人的讨厌，也会被别人的讨厌打败，就像是英雄对战怪兽的时候也会有被打倒在地的时候，但是我们会遇到愿意和我们站在一起的人，然后我们又能站起来继续打怪兽啦！”

Will努力说得轻巧，又在Brad那套说辞里替换些字眼，改成五岁小孩也能听懂的版本，Siams吸吸鼻子，涨红着脸说：“我…不讨厌Will…”

“是吗？Will也不讨厌Siams。”

Will的内心像是荡漾的小舟，因为五岁小孩的一句话泛起阵阵和暖的涟漪，鼻头竟是有点酸的，Siams从那个方格站起身来，像个小霸王似的说：“我今天没吃茶点！”

Will被小孩跳跃的脑回路震惊了，今天下午两个孩子确实错过了茶点，Will笑说：“厨房应该有剩下的布丁，等我一下。”

Will出了课室拉上门，用手背抹了把脸，他其实还有许多想问的，比如为什么Siams不讨厌自己，为什么不问他那个男人的事儿。总有人说孩子心似明镜，大人隐瞒的事情他们其实都知道，对他们好还是坏，孩子都看在眼里，过去Will在学校里的权威儿童心理导师说过：“你不真心对待孩子，孩子也不会真心对待你，孩子都知道的。”

Siams知道独角仙事件时Will护了他，恐怕心里的小金字塔将Will放在一个偏高的位置，所以这次因别的同学说他就挺身而出反过来护着Will。他知道那些话会伤害Will所以他不说，也知道别人怎么看待自己所以他选择封闭内心当一个小魔王。

孩子都知道的。

等Will端来焦糖布丁时Siams靠着鞋柜昏昏欲睡，小脑袋钓鱼似的一点一点，今天对于五岁小孩而言体力消耗实在超负荷了，Will拿来毛毯给他盖着，布丁也只好留着了，免得第二天小孩想起来又要闹一番。

长针游走在五和六之间时老师们都几乎下班了，Will坐在桌前剪过几天生日会用的纸花，而Siams已经睡着了。就在Will埋头剪纸时门口来了个白发男人，双手叉着裤袋，脑侧的头发编成麻花，他拖着长音说：

“那——个——老师？我来接那个睡着的白痴回家。”

“白、啊好的，稍等一下我叫醒他。” 

Will摇了摇Siams的肩膀，本就没睡熟的小孩揉着眼睛醒过来，

“神马…？”

“你家人来接你了，Siams。”

Siams隐约意识到状况了，点了头站起来让Will拿来他的外套和书包替他穿戴整齐，Will掏出怀里一颗太妃糖塞在Siams的书包一侧的袋子里，听说这孩子喜欢，Will蹲下来看着睡眼惺忪的Siams说：“好啦，布丁明天再吃，拜拜Siams。”

“唔……掰掰…” 

站在门口的男人没有牵过小孩的手，任由他在一边站着，跟Will说：“那就这样啦，拜——拜——老师。”

Will看着Siams一步一步摇摇晃晃跟在他身后，那个男人依然是一幅双手插袋的样子，Will这下可算知道Siams是跟谁学的了。

Will跟加班的其余老师说了再见走出幼儿园，远远就看见Gast斜斜靠在哈雷重机车上，左右张望，怎么看都像是可疑份子，Will走过去轻踢他一脚，

“等多久了？”

Gast看了看表：“还好，一个小时。”

Will深感歉意：“抱歉，我要陪小孩等他的家长，今天也发生了不少事……下周末我陪你出门。”

Gast扔来个头盔，自己也戴上了，长腿一跨坐上座位，拍拍后座：“还要出去吃饭作为赔偿。”

Will戴了头盔也跨上去：“得寸进尺的Adler。”

Gast只笑不说话，轰轰发动引擎才说了句：“抱紧了！”

Will抱着Gast的腰，打算回到家就跟Gast商量商量别再接送的事儿。

-TBC？-


End file.
